Best Morning Ever
by Yamatsux3
Summary: Yamamoto x Tsuna TYL 8027 Smut


**Hey Sorry that i didn't make stories in a while ive been busy~ But i do hope you enjoy this i had almost fell asleep and thought of this fic! Sorry in advance for any mistakes. ENJOY~

* * *

**

_6:00AM At Yamamoto and Tsuna's House~_

It was early in the morning the sunlight was hitting a certain black haired man. The man opened his eyes slowly. He blinked and stared at the clock that said 6:05AM he slowly got up his body showing while the lower parts were covered by the blanket. He stretched his arms then looked down only to see a brunet snoring silently. He chuckled at the sight and shook him slightly to wake him up. The brown haired man called Tsuna had to get in a meeting early in the morning and he asked him to wake him up.

"Oi Tsuna wake up." he said in his lover's ear. But Tsuna just moved around not wanting to wake up. The black haired man just smirked as he went down to the boys ear and licked it slowly and nibbled on it a little bit.

"Okay okay fine I'm up." he got up from the bed his chest showing and the tip of his cock showing. Takeshi laughed lightly with a grin on his face.

"I finally got you up."

"That was a dirty thing you did just now Takeshi." he said while rubbing his eyes. He then turned to his side and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"Tsuna?" he said. Then Tsuna quick went to his ear licked it. He soon stuck his tongue in it. His right hand was now in Takeshi's dark curls while his left hand was tugging on Takeshi's cock he was now moaning erotically. Tsuna pulled away while Takeshi just blinked.

"Why did you stop?" the black haired man asked. But he looked away and came to realize that Tsuna was repaying on what he did earlier. When he looked back Tsuna was stick out his tongue with on eye closed while Takeshi just got up and headed towards the door.

"Hey where are you going? the black haired man asked.

"I have to take a shower i have a meeting remember. After my shower I'll make breakfast for you while your taking a shower and leave it on the counter." he said as he left the room. Takeshi was sitting their with the pout still there. Then a wicked smile grew as he got an idea, he quickly got up and started to speed walk towards the bathroom with the wicked smile still intact.

When he reached the bathroom he already heard the water opened the door silently so the brunet wouldn't notice him, it worked the brunet had no idea that his lover walked in. Takeshi slowly opening the shower door, the brunet still not noticing the quickly made it up to Tsuna and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tsuna yelped at the surprise while the black haired man went down to Tsuna neck and sucked on it leaving a hickey.

"Hey stop..." Tsuna said but the swordsman didn't listen and continued to do what he did then came up to Tsuna ear.

"Do you really want me to stop...?" the black haired man asked then pressed his body against Tsuna's back with his erection pressing on the brunet's ass causing him to blush.

"No...but we can't do this now..." Tsuna said blushing even more and also letting out a little moan because the tip of Takeshi's cock was resting on the brunets entrance. He licked Tsuna earlobe and nibbled on it slowly and his hand stroking Tsuna's cock like no tomarrow making Tsuna really horny causing the swordsman to smirk.

"Do you want me to stop now?" he said as the tip of the cock went a little bit up the brunet's ass causing Decimo to moan. He just nodded his head causing the swordsman smirk wider.

Takeshi's chin was on Tsuna's shoulder while he was thrusting to the rhyme of the water pouring down on was moaning loudly his lover name.

"Agh...Takeshi...Faster!" the brunet swordsman complied and sped up his pace also going harder and deeper at the same time.

Both of them were took out his cock while Tsuna whimpered at the lost but knew that Takeshi wasn't done flipped Tsuna over and now his back was on the cold wall. Takeshi lifted Tsuna up ready for another round. He entered with one harsh blow causing Tsuna to scream his lovers pounds was harder than the next and also deeper.

"Ahh! Takeshi im coming!" he said then he came all over their bodies but quickly washed away by the water. Takeshi came a little bit later after a couple of hard pounds.

After that, they finally continued with the shower until they were completely they finally dried off they put on their suits and head down was limping most of the way down stairs so Takeshi just lifted him up bridal style.

"I'm hungry Tsuna." the hungry swordsman said Tsuna just sighed then when they got to the kitchen the brunet took out a pan and some eggs and left over rice that they had left. Takeshi grabbed the Vongola from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Can i have you for breakfast instead?" Takeshi whispered into his causing Tsuna to blush.

"We already did it!"

"But i want seconds." Takeshi said as he put the brunet onto the dining table kissing him passionately.

_'This is the best morning ever.' _the black haired man thought as he continued to kiss Tsuna while take off the brunet's suit.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short rushed to make a story~ When i read this over it was lame to me but it'll do more stories later on, but my brain has to give me more ideas! Until Next Time!~**


End file.
